Family Ties
by Riptide2
Summary: Paul finds out the hard way that things will never be boring with a demigod in the family.


**I Make a Monster Sandcastle.**

I dropped my backpack carelessly on the ground and flopped on the grass in the shade of the big maple tree. The last day of school had gone surprisingly well. I'd been a nervous wreck all day trying to avoid blowing up yet another school, especially considering my track record with the last day before summer vacation. The sun flickered through the leaves above me, dancing over my closed eyelids, and I sighed, letting myself relax into the soft grass. The winter had been quiet, not a single serious monster attack in months. Most of them were still running scared after the war. We'd had more peace in the last nine months than almost five years, as sad as that thought was.

I couldn't wait to get to Camp and just relax for the summer. The memories of all the friends I'd lost were still fresh in my mind but it would be nice to have good times with friends without having to worry about who was trying to destroy us.

My mom and Paul had moved to a little house where we actually had a yard, small but big enough to have a picnic or something and I loved it. The warmth of the sun was almost lulling me to sleep, when footsteps reached my ears. I ignored them; it was probably just Paul reminding me to pack for Camp and not to leave my books out in the weather.

The sound of scales scrapping against a rock sent shivers down my spine, and one hand crept toward my pocket as the footsteps got closer. They were just a few feet away when I rolled to my feet, pulling Riptide and uncapping it. My pen grew into a three-foot bronze sword and I leveled it at Paul's chest.

Irritated, I lowered it as Paul's eyes widened. The mist apparently didn't work on mortals after they knew the truth and while he definitely didn't see as clearly as my mom, or even me, he could still see a lot more than most. Dropping my guard, I apologized, "Sorry, I didn't see you."

He nodded, tilting his head oddly to the side as his eyes drifted the same way toward the maple tree, "Don't worry about it, Perseus."

He never called me that, never. What was going on? I hadn't done that badly on the finals, had I? Paul's dark eyes shifted to my sword and his head twitched again toward the tree.

I inched toward the other side of the maple and annoyed hissing reached my ears as a dracnae slithered out from behind it, her spear point aimed me even as she put her claws to Paul's neck.

My eyes narrowed as the pieces clicked into place. She cackled, "It sssseemssss that the great Perssseusss Jackssson can't even protect hissss own family."

Rage turned my vision red, and a tremor ran through the ground in response to my mood. "Let him go and maybe I'll let you live."

She prodded Paul with her bronze spear point and he flinched, "Unfortunately you are not in a possssition to negotiate, Perssseusss."

As much as the fact infuriated me, she was right; I'd let my guard down and I wasn't about to attack her with Paul caught in the middle. The ground shook under my feet, matching my mood perfectly, and the dracnae swayed on her two snake trunks as she tried to keep her balance. She barred her fangs at Paul and hissed, "Careful Perssseusss. I wouldn't want to harm the mortal by accident."

She raised her spear and I all but growled under my breath, but I didn't really have a choice and the tremor stopped at my command. Again the snake woman cackled a laugh, "That isssss good. Now drop the ssssword or he diessss."

I hesitated, looking around frantically for a water source; something, anything, I could use to get her away from Paul. The dracnae was between me and the house so I couldn't pull water from there, she'd notice, and using the ground was too risky. I was still getting used to my new found powers over earthquakes and my control was iffy at best.

The dracnae hissed at me, clearly enjoying this, and prodded Paul again, "If you want the human to live, I'd drop your ssssword, now!"

Again I really didn't have a choice, if I moved one way she moved the other always keeping Paul in between us so that even that with my sword I was never going to get close enough to use it. Growling under my breath I let Riptide clatter from my hand as Paul's eyes met mine. He seemed to realize that there was nothing I could really do, and spoke up, his voice slightly higher than normal, "Don't do it Percy. She doesn't want me, she's after you."

Barring her fangs into a creepy smile, the dracnae regarded me the same way a cat does a mouse and hissed, "Issssn't that nice, it sssseemsss that the human caressss about you, Perssseusss."

Paul's words set my mind spinning. He was right, she was only using him to make me cooperate and as soon as she'd gotten whatever it was she wanted from me, she'd kill him. I was never going to get close enough to her to use Riptide even after it returned to my pocket. There had to be something I could do then from where I was…

I had an idea all right, but it was kind of idea that Annabeth would have called reckless, even I had to admit it wasn't the best plan I'd ever had, and to make matters worse it was a little like something I'd seen in a Chevy Chase movie. Not a good combination by any stretch of the imagination, but I was a little desperate.

The dracnae barred her fangs into a gruesome smile, completely unaware that I was plotting her demise, as I locked eyes with Paul trying to tip him off to the fact that I had a plan. He seemed to get the message and his face broke into a smile, but he smothered it before she could see.

The dracnae was forcing us farther into the backyard, farther away from the house and any water source I could use against her but I really didn't care. I concentrated on the ocean, water, the root of my power, and once I could feel it rushing through my veins I turned my focus on her. Nothing at first and I bit back a few choice Greek curses and slowed down, trying to buy some time. I concentrated harder, silently praying to my dad that this would work, and finally I felt a slight tug at my gut.

I needed to seriously thank Annabeth for all the time she'd put into coaching me on my new abilities. I started willing the water away from her, _**out**_ of her, and the dracnae hissed in surprise, then shifted on her two snake trunks. Her scales started pealing, flaking off from the ground up, and turning to dust. I almost felt sorry for her, _almost_, but I couldn't afford to lose my concentration. I raised my hand, pushing the water out of the rest of her body, and she cracked like a sandcastle that got left in the sun. She tried to swing her spear around, but her arms were already crumbling and Paul sidestepped, but he was still a second too slow. She dropped her spear and sliced at his arm with her claws and he staggered back with a cry of pain clutching his arm. My vision started to blur, but I raised my hand higher and the dracnae's neck started to turn to dust.

She hissed in delight, flailing for the spear she'd dropped but her clawed hands dissolved as soon as she touched it. Hate filled eyes met my own sea green ones and she barred her fangs, "Jussst remember Perssseusss that thossse who live by the sssword, will die by the sssword."

Then her dark eyes turned to sand and she crumbled into a pile of loose brown earth from the head down as I raised my hand all the way. The water sank into the ground and my arm dropped to my side as black spots danced across my vision. My knees were wobbling andI tried not to pass out as Paul grabbed my arm. He steadied me until I could at least stand on my own, and then started helping me to the house. My head was foggy but I had to keep him safe and I stumbled over to Riptide, bending down to grab it even through the motion made the world do 360s around me. He shot me a questioning look and I explained as I tried to hurry to the house, "Dracnaes usually work in groups; they like to have safety in numbers."

Paul's eyes widened as he caught on to what I meant and he picked up the pace little before catching my arm as I stumbled. "Are you going to be ok? What you did back there, it was… terrifying."

For a second I thought he was scared of me, that I'd just proven to him that I was some kind of freak, and I was worried he'd run for the hills, but his voice was laced with worry and when I looked up, his eyes had that twinkle in them that they got whenever he was talking about something really "cool". Unfortunately I usually saw it when he started talking about Shakespearian Literature, his favorite subject. I managed a weak grin in relief, "I'm fine, really." And then, just to prove how fine I really was, I tripped on the back step and almost fell into the door.

"Easy there." Paul said, trying to suppress a laugh as he steadied me once again.

My ears were ringing and my balance was beyond precarious, but I followed him into the house on my own, grumbling under my breath, "I just need more practice."

Paul just shook his head in silent amusement, guiding me to the kitchen as a wave of nausea washed over me. I sank into a chair as my knees finally gave way; Paul set Riptide almost gingerly on the table in front of me and it was a testament to just how much that little stunt had drained me that I hadn't even noticed him take my sword from me.

He bustled around the kitchen in a flurry of activity as I tried to stay conscious, pulling the kitchen blinds down, forcing a broom handle into the frame of the only door that led to the kitchen, and finally setting a glass of water in front of me. I took my blurred eyes a few seconds to focus on it and when I grabbed it my hands were shaking. I drank part, and then dumped the rest over my head. My energy came back immediately and I was out of my chair in seconds. My head was still spinning but not as bad as before, and I held my wrists under the faucet until it stopped.

Paul came to my side and peaked through the blinds, shaking his head immediately, "Nothing, you alright?"

I turned the faucet off and grabbed Riptide from the table, twirling it a couple times in my hand, "Yeah, thanks to you."

"What do we do now?"

"I'm going to check the rest of the house; you stay here, and don't let anyone in." I answered, going to the corner cupboard and rummaging around in the back. Finally my hand closed around what I was looking for and I passed the celestial bronze javelin to Paul. "I don't think they'll come after you, but take this just in case."

He took it but he was shaking his head, "You shouldn't go out there by yourself, what if you blackout again?"

I was running on pure adrenaline and I knew it wouldn't last forever, but I couldn't put him in danger again. "I won't, I'm fine now, and you're safer here."

He wouldn't take no for an answer though and I couldn't wait forever, so I ended up leading the way as he followed me armed with the javelin. We snuck through the house as silently as possible, but every room was clear. Despite that I wasn't taking any chances, I hadn't let Paul see, but I'd found a few scales in the back hallway and they were all the proof I needed that we'd had company. We checked every closet, nook, and cranny before finally declaring it safe and stopping for lemonade.

My adrenaline rush was already fading as Paul grabbed the glasses and I went to get the lemonade from the fridge, and when I pulled it out my hands were shaking again. Frustrated at how helpless I'd made myself just to get rid of one lone dracnae, I set the pitcher down a little harder than necessary and retreated to the kitchen table.

My vision was getting blurry again and my head throbbed like it was in a vice. I rubbed at my temples to try and stave off the headache as Paul finished with the lemonade and set a glass in front of me. He shot me a wry smile, "And I thought it was going to be a boring day."

I responded with a weak smirk, "Life will never get boring with me around. I'm sorry for what happened."

Paul was shaking his head instantly, "How was that your fault?"

"She never would have been here if it wasn't for me. Just having me here puts you in danger."

"That still doesn't make it your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. Look I have no idea how you and your mom managed for so long, but I do know that she loves you more than anything and I think of you like my own son."

I could hear the sentiment behind his words and see just how much he meant that in his eyes and it meant more to me then he'd probably ever know. It wasn't like I had what most people would call a normal family but I'd die for each and every one of them, and I hoped Paul knew that I considered him as part of the family. I gave him a tired but genuine smile, "Thanks Paul. I couldn't ask for a better step-dad."

He caught my eyes and smiled and we sat in silence for the next few minutes. Finally he spoke up hesitantly, "Aren't you at least a little worried about what she said?"

I shot him a questioning look. Where was he going with this one?

He cleared his throat a little awkwardly, "Don't you ever think about what kind of future you'll have in this life?"

I stared at the ice cubes in my lemonade for a moment, swirling them around the glass without ever touching it, and when I answered my voice was soft, subdued, even to me, "No, not really, someday there's going to be a monster I just can't beat. I know that, we all do. Until then you just have to know that you're making a difference, that you're doing the right thing. This is who I am Paul and if it kills me, well at least I'll die doing what I was born to do."

He didn't know what to say to that- I wouldn't have either- and the silence between us became slightly awkward. He was worried about me though, I could see that in his eyes, so I tried to lighten the mood. I smirked, forcing myself to look at least a little awake, and grabbing a dish cloth, started to polish Riptide. "That doesn't mean I'm going out without a fight though."

He was still worried, but he put on a brave face and started doing the same with the javelin. Matching my smirk he returned to our usual teasing, "Should I pity the monsters?"

"Definitely," I responded putting our now empty glasses in the sink and Riptide in my pocket. "You want a hand with that?"

"Nah, I'm almost done."

I wanted to make sure that if the dracnaes came back I'd be ready though and I went upstairs to my room to get a set of bronze throwing knives out from under my bed as Paul finished. When I came back he was done with the javelin and it was leaning up against the wall now perfectly clean. My aim hadn't improved any and the knife case was covered in dust from not being used. I blew the dust off of it and popped open the lid. The knives were as clean as ever but I tested the balance of each one before closing the case.

Paul shot me a curious glance as I fingered the blade of the longest one, "Why don't you ever use those?"

I snorted in amusement, "My aim sucks, but don't tell Chiron that. He gave them to me a couple years ago in the hopes that I could actually hit the target if I had the right weapon. So far it hasn't helped."

Paul just shook his head as I replaced the knife and set the case on the floor beside me before hitting the button on my watch that turned it into an intricate bronze shield. Scenes from Annabeth's quest into the Labyrinth stared back at me and I sighed, rubbing the back of my hand across my eyes.

Paul touched my arm and I looked up at him, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I just haven't heard from Annabeth or Tyson in a while." I was honestly starting to worry about Annabeth; she hadn't messaged me in almost a month and if Chiron knew what was up he certainly wasn't sharing the information. The last time I'd heard from her was in a blurry Iris-message that was so static I wasn't even sure it was her.

Paul gave me a sympathetic look. He knew how close I was with both of them, "I'm sure she's just busy. Have you tried calling Tyson?"

"Yeah, Triton told me he was busy before pretty much hanging up in my face." Irritated all over again at my dad's 'heir,' I started polishing my shield with a little more force than before.

Paul's brow furrowed, "Triton as in the minor god of the sea?"

I smiled at his disbelief, "Yeah, he's a real jerk."

Paul shook his head, "I'll never get used to this."

I just smiled. When my mom got home an hour later she took one look at me then the javelin leaning up against the wall and demanded, "What happened?"

I only managed to get a half coherent explanation out, before she sent me to bed with orders not to come down till tomorrow morning. My words were starting to slur and I was seeing double again, so I didn't protest. I was already asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
